


【哈利波特AU】变异龙痘时期的爱情

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】变异龙痘时期的爱情

圣诞假期刚刚结束，巫师世界就出了大乱子。

变异龙痘来势汹汹，魔药研发脚步追不上病毒的变异速度。从皮肤侵入血管，病毒随着循环深入身体，如同白蚁啃噬古建筑般，逐房逐室地侵蚀心脏，直至患病的巫师缺氧窒息而死。魔法部部长和麻瓜首相深夜紧急会晤，以新型流感严重为名颁布一系列防疫措施。全圆佑于傲罗办公室任职，即使没有罪犯活动也必须长期值守，更何况如今整个英国都深陷危险之中；而霍格沃茨和麻瓜的小学都停止了线下教学，权顺荣和两个孩子不得不整日闷在家里。

全圆佑的战场在街头巷尾，而权顺荣的战场从学校转移到了斗室之内。

五岁的小女儿敏英刚上小学一年多，网课严重破坏了她往日习惯的学习节奏，时常因为记不全笔记、听不懂题目或者单纯对电脑操作不熟练而挫败地大哭。十岁的大儿子民俊不知道从哪里得知，麻瓜小学的成绩并不影响他未来进入霍格沃茨，这一点只需要看他没上小学的爸爸全圆佑，和上了小学也照样不会小学生功课的daddy权顺荣就知道了。况且，霍格沃茨所学的内容和麻瓜小学里的内容重叠甚少，更让他失去了坐在电脑前听课的动力。平时在学校里他就是课前翻翻书自学，老师台上讲着算术题，他在台下却思考着如何利用咖啡渣占卜出考试方向，最后也能得到不错的成绩。现在他就呆在权顺荣眼皮底下，想神游也被堵死了道路，不得不对着权顺荣那台当初为了给他申请小学而购买的笔记本电脑听着堪称催眠音频的讲解，更别提因为网络质量差，老师的图像卡得一帧一帧的。权顺荣刚接受到停课的消息，就花了一个周末的时间火速录制完了给自己学生的魁地奇理论课，累得嗓子都发不出声了。如今只要定期查收邮件，回复学生的问题就好了。

如果说女儿的问题还是知识、技术和耐心能解决的，那儿子的问题俨然已经有转变为父子之间权力斗争的趋势。当敏英坐在全圆佑那台打游戏的电脑前抓着笔拼命跟上老师的语速时，民俊就站在旁边抛着水晶球，大喊着我不要上网课。权顺荣把他请出房间，板起脸指出他必须认真学习，学校里系统的教育自有其意义所在。民俊对于教育的长期作用没有实际发言权，便将矛头指向了设备，说为什么妹妹就能用爸爸那台好用得多的电脑，是不是爸爸偏心妹妹。权顺荣叹了口气说，妹妹本来就不太熟悉这种学习方式，如果再让她碰上一台年事已高的电脑，那恐怕她的哭声要让邻居报警了。民俊点点头，表示他也不希望妹妹大哭起来，权顺荣刚松了口气，欣慰地以为儿子终于懂事了，民俊就说，那我也要你陪着才学习，凭什么你一天都看着妹妹，不看着我呢？权顺荣反驳，你平时根本就不稀罕我看着学习，怎么现在我却比巧克力蛙还受欢迎了。平时是爸爸看着妹妹的，现在爸爸忙着去对付在外游荡的变异龙痘传播者，我们得为他分担一点。民俊无话可说，或者说，他说再多的话也无法改变权顺荣对他的要求，就安静地放弃了辩论。

权顺荣刚把妹妹的眼泪擦干哄她先小睡一会，就看见民俊趴在地上，把泡开的茶叶铺满了客厅。这幅景象让他感到窒息，不单是因为民俊没有学习，也不单是因为地毯难以清理，更因为地毯旁边的茶叶罐。那是全圆佑平时钟爱的红茶，如今因为港口关闭，家里的存货已经所剩无多。

“民俊，你在干什么？”权顺荣拼命控制着自己的呼吸，不要爆发出怒吼惊醒屋里的妹妹。

“占卜。”民俊头也不抬，继续展开一片茶叶平铺在沙发上。“爸爸说过可以用的。”

是了。全圆佑一向主张，既然儿子用茶叶占卜消耗有限，也不必单独购置廉价替代品，家里有什么便用什么好了，万一妹妹一时兴起过去喝一口或者尝了一片呢。

“你的网课呢？”

“电脑坏了。”

权顺荣跑进屋里，抱起电脑，绝望地发现它一开机就显示一大串他自己也看不懂的字符。直觉告诉他，这并非意外。

“民俊，”他蹲下来，“是你把电脑弄坏的吧。”

“没错。”儿子笑得露出牙齿，脸颊肉像他本人一样圆圆地鼓起来，语调愉快，“还能有谁呢。”

“那你还怎么听课呢？”权顺荣的声音开始颤抖了。

“我不想听。”

“那我怎么回给哥哥姐姐们的邮件？”

“用爸爸的好电脑。”

“全民俊！”权顺荣忍无可忍地迈过一地潮湿的茶叶，把茶壶从儿子手上夺下来，“立刻，马上，把地板收拾干净。不然午饭就别吃了。”

“正合我意。”民俊从容不迫地把书柜后面的第二个茶壶掏出来，打开盖子拎出一片水淋淋的茶叶，继续着他的大工程。

父子俩不欢而散。

权顺荣做了四份蛋包饭，趁着女儿还没醒迅速回复了一波邮件，吃饭时打了七次才打通全圆佑的电话，还没等他描述电脑上出现的文字，全圆佑就打断了他，说现在正在抓一个割开了自己动脉在大街上狂奔的感染者，回去再说吧，接着就是一阵刺耳的杂音。饭后民俊依旧独自占卜，权顺荣也放弃了规劝拒绝麻瓜学业且争宠心切的儿子，继续和敏英一起挣扎在数学题的海洋中。

网课结束后已经是三点多了。权顺荣惊讶地发现，民俊居然主动收拾了地面，或许是觉得抗争无效且无聊了吧。儿子提出打魁地奇的请求时，他实在是不忍心拒绝，就翻出全圆佑刚入职时的傲罗手册，依葫芦画瓢给客厅放了几个防护咒，抱着敏英骑上了火弩箭。他们不敢进行太多的飞行，其实只是悬在半空把一个玩具游走球击来击去罢了。游戏虽然简单，但却足以让孩子们咯咯笑起来，权顺荣的心也跟着明亮起来。

随着三个人越玩越来劲，游戏渐渐变成了扔被捆住翅膀的金色飞贼，要么接住要么闪开，总之被砸中就算输了。权顺荣因为一直搂着妹妹，右臂有旧伤的位置逐渐酸痛，但是还是觉得，能坚持到儿子累了、没力气再调皮为止。

全圆佑推开门的一瞬间，先是闻到了过分浓郁的红茶气味，再是听到了女儿响亮的哭声和儿子“不是我不是我”的大喊，最后看到了满地的玻璃碎片，他珍爱的相机就躺在玻璃片中间，旁边蹲着一个不知所措的权顺荣。他突然丧失了力气，不只是因为一天都穿着密不透风的防护服，皮肤因为潮湿闷热起了一层细细的疹子，不只是因为今天追着那个自己染病还偏要害死别人的巫师，也不只是因为被魔法部医疗办公室的低效率气昏了头，也不只是因为被一味压消息以至于防控难以实施、民众毫无警惕意识的麻瓜政府。

“权顺荣。”全圆佑站在门口，声音低低的。

被呼唤的人正在劝说儿子带着妹妹回屋去，不要扎伤了脚。 

“一个成年人，两个孩子也看不住吗？”全圆佑的声音里带着深深的烦躁和怒火，“你平时在学校是怎么教学生的？还是说，学生也教成这样？”

权顺荣呆住了。全圆佑很少发出埋怨或者责备，大多时候是带着体谅他育儿不易的态度帮忙的。他委屈，他愤怒，他觉得冤枉至极，他觉得全圆佑不理解他的辛苦，但是也说不出什么话来反驳。他不明白自己为什么已经竭尽全力，却还是搞砸了一切。唯一能说的就是，学生还是会忌惮老师这个身份，不像孩子一样，知道自己不会也不能把他们真的怎么样，便一味撒娇使性罢了。

民俊也被全圆佑的语气吓坏了，蹲在地上拿衣服下摆给妹妹擦着眼泪的手停在了半空。

“Daddy——”敏英抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，探出小手指着权顺荣，惊恐地说，“daddy着火了！”

“Daddy生气了吗？”民俊转过头看着妹妹手指的方向。

全圆佑一闻到那股熟悉的焦糊味就先于权顺荣本人做出了反应。权fire生气时会点燃东西，只不过这次被点燃的是他自己罢了。他大步跨过满地的碎片冲进书房，从柜门里拖出那罐灭火剂对着权顺荣泼了下去。权顺荣还没明白发生了什么，就被浇了一身黏糊糊的墨绿色药剂。

“敏英是在说，”全圆佑无力地垂下手，看着权顺荣被烧得焦黑的袍角叹息，“daddy的衣服着火了。现在没事了，你们两个进屋去吧。”

全圆佑抬起魔杖，那些玻璃碎片就排着队嘀嗒着浓绿的汁液飞进垃圾桶去了。相机的镜头碎得没有修理的空间，至于机身就等疫情结束后再做打算吧，虽然这个打算很有可能名为“报废”。地毯依旧潮湿，不过地板还没有被泡得变形，稍加干燥就能恢复原状。

最后是权顺荣。他浑身湿透，散发着灭火魔药的呛人味道，抱着膝盖坐在地上哭得一抽一抽。这一天实在是太过辛酸疲惫，全圆佑冷漠的指责成为了压死他的最后一根稻草。他用力打开了全圆佑放在他肩膀上的手，却因为扯到了酸痛的右臂而倒吸一口凉气，发出微不可闻的嘶声。

“全圆佑。”权顺荣慢慢地说，语气里听不出太多感情，“谁能看好一个学不会、一个不肯学还要捣乱的学龄孩子，并且一边工作、一边整理他们的烂摊子，还面对一个一进门就骂人的丈夫，你现在找谁去吧。”

“对不起。”全圆佑和他并肩坐在满地的药剂里，叹息着轻声道歉，“我度过了很坏的一天。”

“就好像我的一天精彩极了一样。”权顺荣大声喊着，可是声音却在看到全圆佑满脸红斑时收低了，“——你的脸怎么了？”

“也许我对消毒剂过敏吧。”全圆佑把他拥进怀里，这次没有被拒绝，“总之都过去了。”

全圆佑半闭着眼睛靠在权顺荣怀里，权顺荣的脚丫在浴缸的水面下踢来踢去制造泡泡。那种药剂出了名的难以清洗，他们俩谁也没力气说话，就只能安静地在水里呆着，等待身上的气味褪去。

“晚上修一下电脑？”权顺荣好像在自言自语，“我的腿麻了，你快起来。”

“好的。”全圆佑顺从地站起来，“你还生气吗？”

“实话实说，有一点。”权顺荣撅了撅嘴，“刚才我坐在地上想，明明更想要一个圆满家庭的人是你，你说话的时候真的珍惜这个实现了的梦想吗。但是现在我原谅你了，毕竟抓一个喷着血的感染者不是什么有趣的事情。你后悔吗？”

“后悔什么。”全圆佑忍不住伸手抓了一下后背上的疹子，被权顺荣捉住了手，只好老老实实地忍住。

后悔自己的手上沾满了鲜血。后悔背上刻着永远不会褪去的伤疤。后悔明明有一千种体面过好一生的道路，却偏偏为了同行者是权顺荣，踏上了最崎岖难行的第一千零一条。

“如果说不后悔，你肯定不会相信的。”全圆佑笑了笑，把手收回来，“况且我也不觉得血和伤痕降低了我的吸引力。”

“看看你自己那一身疹子就知道了。”权顺荣探出身体去检查，心疼得倒吸一口凉气。

“这样说吧，”全圆佑安抚地捏了捏权顺荣的指尖，“如果可以从头再来，我还想在霍格沃茨专列上再遇见你。你后悔了吗？”

“后悔没继续做选手？”

“还有养育两个孩子。毕竟没有他们，我也会一样爱你。甚至更多，因为再没别人让我从你身上分心了。”

“你的人生已经有挺多遗憾了，再多一个就没必要了。”权顺荣拨弄着肥皂泡若有所思。

“用你的遗憾换我的满足算不上公平。”

“或许这样说吧。从第一天碰到你开始，你就是我的一部分了。你满足的时候我也会快乐，甚至比你快乐更多。如果再来一次，就算碰不到你，我也会找到你的。”权顺荣看着全圆佑的眼睛，认真地说，说完自己也笑了出来。

他们安静地拉着手坐了一会儿。热水蒸腾起来，让鹅黄色的空气变得潮湿温暖。

“外面地板上还有很多灭火剂啊。”权顺荣一边欣赏着被他裹得像是刚洗完澡的小猫咪的全圆佑，一边叹息道。

“慢慢收拾就好。”全圆佑亲了亲他，以同样的方式把权顺荣的浴袍带子系得很漂亮。“我们一起。”


End file.
